


Home

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Solas came back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

What if he came back?

What would everyone say? Would they kill him? It bothered him, being so unsure.

His heartbeat thundered in his ears, drowning out any sound his environment could offer. Thoughts swarmed with her. He could not stop the anxiety building up inside him. The bristling touch of snow beneath his feet hardy bothered him. The cold winds buffeting skin hardly moved him. Nature can unleash its worst but it would not move him. Was it fear that kept him rooted or was it the hope of seeing her again? He couldn't tell but he knew dread coursed in his veins.

He knew she was there, for despite the thundering beats of his heart, her voice broke the spell.

"Solas?"

Solas stood with his back to her, staff in hand as his eyes roved along the mountain tops. How would he face her? Would she ask him why? Would she turn him away? Ah, such thoughts coursed his mind but the mage turned to her.

She was just as he could remember her to be but instead of her jovial face, black circles sat by her eyes. She looked much thinner, were those new wounds by her arms? What happened? Should he even ask?

He had done this and deep down he cursed himself. He was nothing but an abomination wherever he went.Truly the spell of disaster but he was selfish, of that the Dread Wolf he is.

"You're here." She spoke, breathless. An odd light upon her eyes. Was that mirth? He could not be sure, or maybe he could but chose not to? Ah, the subtleties of mortals was beyond him.

"Yes. Yes, here I am." His voice was soft but not unheard, a thick tone as if holding back the emotions bursting at their seams.

She could see the sadness glimmer in his blue eyes. The cobalt irises with the swirling clouds of pain looked back at her while a pained smile etched his features.

"Yes, this is where I should be. This is home."

At his words, her eyes glazed. Were those tears? He raised his hand but paused, unsure if he could touch her again. He was a traitor, that he knew. He should be banished, torn asunder for his deeds but no, here she was. Standing, garbed in her inquisitor armor letting tears stream down her face as she held to his hand. He was a fool to leave her.

"Welcome home." Her voice roused him from his stupor; warm and filled with joy just he remembered it to be.

And maybe he could repent for all the wrongs he had done if he had her by his side. Truly, maybe, he could.


End file.
